A situation, a forest and a friendship?
by Nudge819
Summary: What happens when Slender Man see's something in Izzy different from other people? Will he make her his Proxy, or maybe something more? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! Haha well, this is going to be another story except this one will be about... something else. You can guess by the content below maybe what it is, so ya. Well have a nice time reading it and I hope you like it. **

Izzy POV:

_Journal log 1_

_ Right now I'm alone in a forest. In Arizona. How did I get here? Oh ya. The divorce. My mom and dad got a divorce about 6 months ago and then she became grumpy moody mom. She started yelling at me and my 3 siblings more often. Finally, after I didn't clean up my room, she told me to get out and live with my dad. He couldn't keep me so they sent me off to my family members in Arizona. I couldn't find anyone there who wanted me, so I found a nice forest with a sizable clearing and I'm camping there as I write this. I should write a good-bye letter or a will or something if I die, but right now, I heard a branch cracking. I will log more in the morning. _

_ -Izzy_

"Hello?" I asked to the darkness. Nobody answered. I decided to grab one of my most prized possessions, my swiss army knife, and keep it just in case. I noticed my firewood pile is low, so I went out to get more. After about 10 steps into the forest, I ran into a fence. _'Wonder what's on the other side.' _I thought. _'Maybe help!' _I thought hopefully. I started to climb over and finally, I was over the fence. I saw a note on a tree in the middle of a clearing. The tree was bigger than the others and it looked more sinister. The note said_ 'no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no' _on it with a sketch of a tall guy in the middle. I picked it up. Suddenly, I heard drums. I felt my breathing pick up. I shook my head _'No! You can't be scared!' _I mentally yelled at myself. I looked around. "Hello?" I asked again and still, no answer. I ran back to the fence and started to climb over but it was too tall. Adrenaline pumping, I climbed up a tree instead. I sat down on a fork in the branches and relaxed. _'Okay, time to get back to camp.' _I thought. I walked on the branch to the other side, but I found myself 25 feet up. I am terrified of heights. _'C'mon Izzy, you've been in situations worse than this' _I thought. I gritted my teeth and finally jumped. I landed, but I didn't land on the ground. I landed on a cushion. Weird. I got up and walked back to camp. Exhausted, I fell onto my sleeping bag. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So here is the second chapter. I would really like to know what you guys think of this story so, please review. **

_**SlenderMan's POV: **_

I knew once she had set up her camp, she was smart and could be a valuable proxy. She was clever enough to survive a couple days here. Also she had great hearing. A fleeing squirrel broke a branch by me and she detected it. "Hello?" she asked, looking up from her journal. I stayed quiet. Then she ran into the fence that surrounds "my" part of the forest. She climbed over the fence. _'Didn't she know?' _I thought. She walked over to a note and picked it up. Then, the drums picked up. "Hello?" she asked again. Her voice was interesting; it was smooth like silk yet gravelly from not talking and she was quiet. She seemed to be fearless but on the inside, she was terrified. She went back to the fence but climbed a tree instead of climbing the fence to the other side. Clever but, she found herself 25 feet up in the air. She let her fear show for a second but, shook it off and she was "fearless" again and looked ready to jump. She closed her eyes and I took that moment to put a cushion where she would land. She would have died on impact from shock or at least broken her legs. She landed on it and looked confused. then she went back to her camp. She put more wood in her fire to keep it running and went to sleep. About 20 minutes after she fell asleep, a mountain lion came up to her and looked hungry. He was about to paw at her, but I quickly stabbed him with one of my tendrils. He roared ad then fell to the ground, bleeding out. The girl started to wake up and I quickly retreated to the forest's edge. She looked around and jumped at the sight of the dying mountain lion. She looked like she was about to cry actually. She got her knife out and quickly put it out of his misery. _'She's caring. Maybe... maybe she can be more than a proxy.' _I thought. I quickly shook the thought away. She would just push me away, even as a proxy.

**Short chapter is short! Review please? They really motivate me to update more. :D**

**Peace off, Nudge819**


End file.
